Star Wars: Episode VII: A Star of Hope
by Darth Avengel
Summary: What if Luke Became a sith? What if Han, Leia, and the strike team were banished in Endor? What if the Rebel fleet retreated at Endor? My take on ROTJ: Infinities!!!!R/R plz!


**Title:Star Wars: Episode VII: A Star of Hope  
  
Author:Darth Avengel  
  
Synopsis:At the Battle of Endor, the Rebel fleet makes a hasty escape. This causes three main things: Luke is shocked of what happens and is in such anguish it is impossible for him to battle his father, so he surrenders. The refugees on Endor are beaten back into the woods by Imperial reinforcements. And the rebels are forced to give the Empire more time to grow in power and planetary support.  
  
Notes:None of these characters aside from the jedi refugees and all of the Dark Hands belong to me. They belong to either George Lucas or whatever author created them(Timothy Zahn, etc.)  
**  
  
** Dramatis Personae  
**  
**Rebels  
**Mon Mothma(Leader of the Rebellion; Human Female)  
General Corran Horn(Rouge 2, X-Wing pilot; Human Male)  
Colonel Wedge Antilles(Rouge 1, Variety pilot; Human Male)  
Admiral Crix Madine(Rouge 3, Y-Wing pilot; Human Male)  
Admiral Ackbar(Fleet Admiral, Commander of Home One, MonCalamirian Male)  
**  
Endor Refugees  
**Chewbacca(Co-pilot on the Mellinium Falcon; Wookie Male)  
Han Solo(Pilot of the Mellinium Falcon;Husband of Leia Organa Solo; Human Male)  
Leia Organa Solo(Wife of Han Solo; Human Female)  
Jacen Solo(Son of Han and Leia Solo; Human Male; 7)  
Jaina Solo(Daughter of Han and Leia Solo; Human Female; 7)  
Anakin Solo(Son of Hand and Leia Solo; Human Male; 5)  
  
**Ewoks  
**Wicket(Clan leader; Ewok Male)  
  
**Imperials/Sith  
**Emporor Palpatine(Leader of the Empire, Sith Master; Human Male)  
Darth Vader(Leader of half the Imperial division; Dark lord of the sith; Human Male with many cybernetich additions to make up for his losses in many lightsaber battles)  
Luke Skywalker(Leader of half the Imperial division; Sith lord; Human Male)  
  
**Jedi Refugees  
**Toinne Glomp(Jedi Librarian; Sluurk female)  
Jork Longro(Former Jedi Knight; Gand Male)  
Rolelo Mesking(Former Jedi Padawan; Human Male)  
Loronkraa(Fromer Jedi Master; Wookie Female)  
  
**Tusken Raiders  
**Tahiri Veila(Captured Tusken Raider child; Human Female)  
  
***  
Prolouge  
**  
Admiral Ackbar's fish-like hands reached for the comm microphone. "All starfigters, program your computers for retreat vector Oh-Two-Six-Twelve. And hurry, we can't-"  
"We've got to give Han more time!" Lando Calrissian inturrupted him over the comm.  
"That's enough, commander Calrissian. You may stay, but as a private citizen in a stolen Rebel vessel. You will not have the protection of the fleet. Make your decision now. All ships, jump to lightspeed on my mark. Three.....Two.....Mark."  
The veiw screen showed in slow motion as the stars stretched and suddenly the defeated Rebel fleet dissapeared into abiss.  
* * *  
In the throne room of Emporor Palpatine, there was deafening silence. Then, as mellow and frightening as the Death Star's beam, a laugh filled the room. "Ahhh." Emporor Palpatine said, "Sweet, sweet victory."  
And Luke Skywalker, holding his green saber ready to strike the death blow upon the emporer, dropped it to the ground and fell to his knees in tears. Darth Vader, the killer, the murdurer, the father of the last jedi, de-activated his blood-red lightsaber and walked menacingly to the turbolift.  
Silence. But in Luke Skywalker's ears, the Emporor's laughs echoed forever and ever in his head.  
* * *  
One offhand drop into the still pool of history can cause ripples. One thing....can change billions.  
  


**Star  
Wars  
**

  


**Episode VII  
A Star of Hope  
**

  
It has been Ten years since the Rebel Alliance's retreat and defeat at the forest moon of Endor. Since then Luke Skywalker has been trained by Emporor Palpatine and Darth Vader to become another Sith Lord. The Rebellion has been blessed by The Force to grow in power, might, and support. And the strike team at Endor was beaten by Imperial reinforcements into the forest to live in exile with the Ewoks.  
But a recon mission by the Rebel alliance to take back the ever famous Yavin star system leads the Rebellion into a large mess. For they have now discovered Grand Moff Tarkin's personal datapad, which is linked to a recon sattelite in orbit around the Gas giant Yavin. The installation it leads the rebels to may turn the tide of war, and bring the force into balance. And on Endor, young Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo are in danger of death, as Luke is sent to capture them and their parents and bring them directly to Emporer Palpatine himself.......  


  
  
  
  


**part I:  
positioning of the end  
**  


  
  


Chapter One:  
Of Sith power and Rebel Plans  
  
Against the endless expanse of stars, another one appeared due to a reflection against the Yavin sun for a second before the J-type 327 Nubian Transport, flanked by five Naboo N-1 Starfighters, exited hyperspace and sped toward the Gas giant of Yavin.  
Wedge Antilles glanced down at the sensor screen and grimaced; his calculations had been incorrect. Instead of a squadron if TIE(Twin Ion Engines) fighters, there were two.  
He sighed heavily. Only eight. He could take out eight in his sleep. Which was good. The flight in hyperspace had been tiring, and he still needed to install cushions in his borrowed fighter.  
"Gavin, how'd you get these anyway?" He asked into the comm. Gavin Darklighter, seated in Yellow 2, opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a hoarse, yet mellow, voice.  
"Cut the chatter. We?re bringing out the transport?s torpedoes, incase we need 'em." General Cracken called from the sleek, chrome Nabooian transport. Wedge, Gavin, and the rest of Yellow flight one and two clicked confirmation into the comm.  
* * *  
Luteniant Jork's TIE Interceptor broke atmosphere and sped at break-neck speed into space towards the attacking ships. "Alpha flight, every man for himself." He said as his Interceptor broke formation and landed behind the N-1 Starfighter. He squeezed down on the red button on his control pad and green energy bolts struck out and shattered the sheilds.  
He heard a cry and looked behind to see a volley of shots explode on his left solar panel and burn throught the duracrete and metal and wires. He pulled up on his control stick, but it was no use. His ship spiraled out of control and self destructed.  
The rest of the TIE Interceptors and Fighters (and one or two bombers) exploded into flaming balls of metal as the Naboo Cruiser fired off five rounds of cluster missiles.  
"Night Runner and Underworld should be arriving in a few minutes." Wedge reported happily.  
Surely enough, minutes later, two large Mon Calamirian Star Runners exited hyperspace on the far side of the sixth moon. They immediatelly dispatched rebel transports to land on the planet and secure the moons. Wedge manuvered his Naboo starfighter into the Rouge Squadron hangar and jumped out of the cockpit without waiting for the transparisteel windows to be pushed all the way into their 'ready' position.  
His secretary, Tycho Celcu, ran up while reading a data pad. "Sir, the moons and planets have been secured. We found some surprising items when we landed on the Imperial base on Yavin seven." He smoothly reached into the folds of his jumpsuit and pulled his hand back out, revealing a large, black, and sleek datapad which had the image of a battery and a red 'X' on the screen.  
"Reading it shows that it was Grand Moff Tarkin himselves datapad. Since it's out of date, we have yet to salvage enough battery power to go through it, but it's soon to reboot itself so that we can download all the information into Night Runner's main memory bank." Wedge looked at the flat screen again and saw the red X blink off for a moment to reveal a nearly completed circle, looking like a 'C'.  
"Well," he said as he pulled his blasterr out of the cockpit of his fighter and smoothly placing it in his holster, "We'd better report in."  
* * *  
Luke Skywalker struck down upon the volley of blasts, sending them back with a vengeance. The twenty something remotes were all but one blasted by the bolts. The last one, the one that had never lost, aimed and fired as rapid as an eyelid fell down and came up. Luke closed his eyes, and heard the words of his father, his master. 'The force is a tool, nothing more. Its power was created at the birth of the galaxy for that reason, and no other. Use your anger, your hate, and your fear to energize yourself. Your feelings and emotions that you were told to use by weak, dying jedi are wrong, and are not as strong as you are ment to believe.' He thought of his hate for the emperor, the one he bowed to. His lightsaber flashed into the bolt's path as he ducked and somersaulted under it, leaving his sword on the opposite side of the remote. It's sensor was programmed to attack the energy of the sword's blade, its energy keeping it's focus.  
He grabbed it and pressed the red button, intending to shut it down. Unfortunately, the button was a trigger.  
BEEP  
He snatched his saber and ran for the blast door.  
BEEP  
He fumbled with the datapad, attempting to enter the access code. 'At least I've finally defeated it.' he thought.  
BEEP  
The pad sizzled and sparks erupted. Quickly, Luke took his saber from his belt and ignited its glowing leaf-green blade.  
BEEP  
He pushed the pulsing emerald blade into the edge of the steel blast door. Swiftly, the burnt metal flew away as he pushed the large square piece of metal through the remaining door.  
BEEP  
He climbed onto it and sprinted for the turbolift, which he opened with his mind.  
KABOOOOM  
The explosive remote detonated as Luke closed the door and pushed the seventy-first floor button.  
* * *  
The door whizzed open and the black robed figure walked to the podium on the finished death star, the mothership one, the one in the imperial space system. The one that controlled the web of fifty about the galaxy.  
"Rise." The mystical voice said, old and withered as it was, it could still hypnotize. Luke stood and looked into the eyes of his master. "I assume you knew about the remote. Likely you planted it as well." He said accusingly. "I was but testing you for the mission you are readily prepared for." His master argued. "Report to your father on the bridge of your ship." He said harshly. Luke rose and walked out after a large bow to the elderly man.  
* * *  
"Commander Antilles, look at this!" the flight attendant said from the computer terminal. Wedge pulled himself out of his seat and reached the terminal just as the young man was pulling up a map of the Yavin system. A red dot blinked around the large gas giant that was the center of the system. "It's a recon sattelite in orbit around the planet. It seems to have been fitted with a cloaking device, since the sensors did not show it on the screens. It's spilling out information about a place near Kessel." he said, looking up to Wedge with a confused look on his face. He turned his head back to the screen, and a wire-frame of a large installation that seemed to be made up of asteroids shone in the center of the screen. At the bottom the words read: 'Maw Installation, Black hole cluster, Kessel.' Wedge leaned forward. "Do you mind?" he asked the attendant. He nodded obediantly and stood up and gestured for Wedge to take the chair. Wedge smiled happily and began filtering through thousands of files, until he came across what he was looking for. "Read this." He said to the attendant. "Then relay it to Star Destroyer's Executor." He stood up and pulled out the disk he?d used to download the files that had been uploaded to the super computer. The attendant watched him as he walked to the turbolift, then turned to the computer screen. It read:  
  
EXPIRAMENTAL WEAPONS AND TECHNOLOGY PRODUCTION INSTALLATION(IEWTI).  
  
Location: Maw  
Type: Expiramental Weapons and Technology production Installation.  
Defences: Ten TIE Squadrons. Four Star Destroyers: Baslisk, Gorgon, Manticore, and Hydra, all with four TIE squadrons(The Gorgon has six.), Twenty AT-AT walkers, and thirty AT-ST scout walkers.  
Possible Weaknesses: A frontal attack to mask a subtle capture attack. All forces will be needed in the case of an attack.  
Futre Plans: The prototype Death Star will be installed inside the Maw installation, as will engines so that it will become a fully mobile Installation. Construction will begin in two week once we discover and destroy the Rebel?s hidden base. Darth Vader will soon interrogate the Princess Leia. I enjoy seeing her hurting, and never had a happier day than when she watched as her home planet, Allderaan, was destroyed.  
  
END OF FILE  
  
Chapter 2  
The Breifing and The Twin force of Endor  
Jacen and Jaina, the force-sensetive seven year old twins, giggled as they finally succeeded at making rocks levitate and spin like the planets of the galaxy.The rocks spun faster and faster. Finally, they spread and flew to the edges of the clearing. From there, they fell slowly to the ground as the twins lost their hold on them. Jacen frowned slightly and picked up the one painted green, the one that was home. "Let's try again." Jacen said hopefully. Jaina and Jacen sat cross-legged, their backs against each others. Jaina closed her eyes hard and tried again, thinking of her family, how she loved the cute ewoks, and her parents. Jacen reached out with his mind and touched the trees, felt the life of the earth and took power from it. For a moment suspended in time, she and her twin became perfectly attuned, glowing with a strange light of gold, the colors of riches. They saw someone, sitting in a makeshift waiting room sort of. His sandy-brown hair rustling in the wind. He wore a heavy black cloak over a jump suit of the same color. He looked straight at them, somehow he seemed to know they were there. His eyes light with fire and the twins were knocked back a few feet. They slowly fell into the blackness of sleep as their brother left their house five kilometers away.  
Jaina woke first, she looked around for a few minutes. She didn't remember where she and her brother next to her where until she saw the rocks that her parents had made her. Jacen stood up seconds later, sighing sleepily. "What happened?" He asked as he paced the circular clearing. "Don't you remember?" Jaina replied. "The man we saw, with the sandy hair and the black gothic look?" Realization dawned in Jacen?s eyes. "Should we tell mom and dad?" She pressed. "Yeah, but do you hear something?" He asked. Jaina strained her ears until she heard the crunching of leaves and twigs. Their two years younger twin jumped into the clearing, startling the children. "Dinner's ready. I came as fast as i could. Did you hear me coming?" He asked in his high pitched voice. Although their brother was younger, he had a much closer touch to the force their parents taught them about. "Ani, you scared us. Can it wait any longer?" Jaina said as her heart rate returned to normal. ?We almost had hold on the rocks." Anakin grabbed them with all the force power he could muster, which matched theirs squarely. He began walking back to the hut, them floating behind as if ghosts.  
* * *  
"Well i told him to get you two here at all costs." Leia said as she set the salad bowl in one of the corners of the square table. "But he intentionally made us hit trees." Jacen argued. "Now that'll be enough of that." Leia said sternly. "Now where's your father?" Jacen was opening his mouth for a rebuddle when Han, Anakin, and Wicket walked through the doorway that was only covered by a hide that had been made from a predator a few years ago. "We got good news." Han said as wicket and Anakin sat at their usual places at the table. Han waved his hands and a fully repaired R2-D2, greasy and grimy, sped through quickly followed by the human-like droid C-3PO. "He's fixed." Leia and the twins said in unison. "Woulda" taken a few more years if it hadn?t been for Ani." Han said, tousling the already messed up dark hair on Anakin's head. Threepeo and the newly refurbished droid sat in the corner and powered down. Han sat down and the family began eating their dinner. But after five minutes, Jacen and Jaina had decided to tell them now. "Mom, Dad, can we tell you something?" Jacen began.  
* * *  
"You saw WHAT?" Leia said in outrage the second they finished. She frantically ran out of the room. An hour later two Ewok scouts found her in the clearing the twins had seen their long-lost uncle. Their long lost sith uncle.  
* * *  
Wedge Antilles rushed into the already too-full turbolift on the Avenger, christened as such for the loss at the Battle of Endor. Admiral Ackbar turned to him and smiled in the calamirian way. "I hope you actually accept the offer to be promoted to Fleet General. You do not know how aggrivated i am becoming with you always turning down promotions."  
Wedge smiled at the Mon Calamirian and winked. The doors to the turbolift swung open to reveal a large circular room with five chairs in the inner circle, right in front of a pedastal that was projecting an asteroid-like planet. Wedge recognised it immediately. The Maw.  
Wedge moved to his seat at the end of the live of five. The chattering crowd was laughing and joking, but their expressions turned serius and the holocams, that had been projecting questions for Mon Mothma to answer during an interveiw, turned and began relaying the information outward to the ships of the fleet, so that in their breifing rooms they could see the images of the main breifing.  
Mon Mothma raised her hands and instatnly the crowd happily shut their traps. "General Crix Madine will explain to you the plan for the most recent attack against the Empire."  
Crix rose from his seat to applause. Mon Mothma shook his hands and sat down, as he opened his mouth: "This is, as most of you know, The black hole cluster christned The Maw. With help from Wedge Antilles?s first flight in Rouge Squadron, we have located this place as the home of a weapons and technology installation for the Empire. A staged attack, followed by an infiltration unit, could possibly work." Murmurs rushed through the crowd. "This WILL work" Crix impressed upon them. "We only must-"  
But Crix Madine never finished his sentence, when a shreik arose from the crows as a blaster went off, and Mon mothma slumped in her chair, head lopsided.  
  
Chapter 3  
Mission Statement and Meditatious moments.  
The door slid silently open and Luke Skywalker walked onto the bridge of his Super Death star.  
"My son, you have come." The aging sith lord said in welcome. "Yes father, and i bring you tidings of happiness." He said, sweeping into a low bow. "The mission you are headed for will be easy for you, and will be the test of your faith to the empire you will soon command." Vader said as he looked out onto the space through the viewport, where the twelve death stars under his command drifted in the silent vacuum. "Here is the mission, i trust that you will fulfill it to the best way possible." He said, handing him a datapad. Luke looked at it for a second and looked back to his father. "I will, you may tell the emperor that."  
* * *  
Luke looked at the datapad in his quarters, the words he'd seen were too much to have to guess what was destined for him. He lifted it up and read:  
  
'On Endor, your sister and that idiot Han Solo have married. Sattelite surveilince tells us they have born three children. Go there. They will attempt to turn you. pretend to be turned back. Take them to Tatooine and find suitable accomidations for them there. We will destroy them. Carry this out and you will be rewarded. Astronomicly.'  
  
Luke shivered and placed the datapad on his desk, and went to sleep.  
* * *  
The ten assassin droids circled Luke, their practice lightsabers ready to strike at the same moment. 'Spindeltop.' Luke thought, and did just that. He swung one way, and let the momentum plus much power from the force, to spin him like some kind of dancer might do. His lightsaber became a blur, and knocked the practice ones out of the droids' hands. He spun in a full circle again, this time aiming for the droids' waist, where they would be disabled. In the blink of an eye the top halves fell onto the ground; the bottom legs stood for a while first. The second the droids hit the ground, from hidden panels ten large guns with ten turbolasers each came forth. He jumped to the ceiling, and hung on to a bar there. One of the small laser blasts hit his shoulder, and he fell. As he opened his eyes he could feel the pain. He reached out with the anger of his foolishness, the hate for the empire, and the fear of what would happen on his mission ahead. He reached and grabbed the circuit in each of the guns.  
They exploded within seconds.  
Luke ducked his head in between his shoulders and protected the back of his neck with his hands from the debris raining on him.  
* * *  
Now was his meditation hour. He sat cross-legged in the empty side room to the one he had been practicing in. He reached out to the moon he'd lived on for only a few days ten years ago; eleven in one month and three days. He felt the trees, felt the speeders he'd hidden just before he left; those would help. He finally reached the village. There were many more huts, but one seemed to call for him. He felt for it, and felt inside. He saw a picture of what was happening there. Han, Jaina, Jacen, Leia, and the droids sat in a large room decorated with all the things possible to use as decors. Leia, and the five-year old boy in her lap where laughing at something. The boy's smile suddenly froze; he looked straight at Luke just as he had done to the twins, who had also stopped smiling. Leia hadn't been, but now her eyes were closed and he felt her presence touching his. He mentally smiled, and reached out to the twins. He reached to their minds, to find their names; to find everything he could. The girl's name was Jaina. She seemed to hate the place she lived in, she wished for a more mechanical place, with plugs and curcits, and all kinds of engines to tinker with. The boy was Jacen. He seemed to feel the presence, and he reached back, to his uncle. He told him of himself, that he loved the animals and the woods and the life of the forest and that he thought using a machine in replacement of a natural thing was just sick and wrong. Luke?s smile grew wider; he had to agree. Then there was the five-year old. His name was Anakin. Luke almost let go of his connection completely from his shock. He eased back into Anakin's mind and reached through. The boy didn?t seem to have developed what he liked or what he didn't, but he did know how to use the force. That was a mighty gift, one that might save him one day. His force power, no surprise given his name, squarely matched that of his two-year older brother and sister. Luke smiled and pulled back, out of the boy's mind, out of the twin's, out of his sister's, and out of the forest, the planet, even the whole system. He entered his own body again and stood up. "Captain," he spoke into his comlink, "Ready my ship. This mission of mine will be an interesting one indeed." With that he walked out of the chamber and to the hangar.  
* * *  
Leia sat back against the sofa in the living room as Anakin squirmed to get out of her hands. "Wa wa that mama?" He asked. Leia and Han exchanged looks. He nodded just slightly. "Kids, did we ever tell you about your uncle?" She asked worriedly. Jacen and Jaina nodded no, as did their two-year younger brother. Leia sighed and began telling them everything.  
"Ten years ago there was a powerful movement called the Empire. The politician named Mon Mothma led a rebellion. Chancellor Palpatine was given complete control of the galaxy. The rebellion fought against them. There was a Ship that they built called the Death Star. It was marvelous. It had the power to destroy an entire planet. It destroyed my home planet. It was called Alderan."  
The twins and Anakin where sitting close to her now, listening intently.  
"Your father, Threepeo, Artoo, Ben Kenobi, and your Uncle, Luke, saved me from certain execution." She paused when Anakin held up his hand. "Yes?" She asked. "What?s execution mean?" Leia smiled. "It means that you will be killed, or executed." Anakin shivered and went to sit next to his siblings. "Anyway, I was rescued by your father and luke. We flew to the Rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin. The Death Star, having planted a homing beacon on the hull. Your father was too ignorant to think to remove it. The Death Star came to the moon and was going to destroy it when your dad flew cover for uncle luke and luke destroyed the Death Star just in time." The twins where cheering. Leia proceeded to tell the three children of Hoth, Bespin, Luke's training on Dagobah and the battle between him and Darth Vader. The twins began crying when she told them of what had happened to their father.She continued to his rescue and the battle of carcoon. The death of Jabba, and up to the Endor retreat. "And that?s why we live here, on Endor. That was your uncle you just felt, i felt him too." They set down to bed after that.  
  
Chapter 5  
Return of the Wookie and The Simulation of Death  
Chewbacca peeked through the small hole in the woolimander skin that covered the entrance to the house. He'd been gone on a trek for five years, and was clueless of the third child he was soon to meet. He pushed through the door-flap and ducked down to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling.  
"Groooooooool! Mwaffya! Sroounk Swack?" He growled into the darkness.  
* * *  
Han Solo sat strait up in his and his wifes' leaf bed at the sound of his co-pilot?s roar. Leia was soon to follow. "What was that?" She whispered. "A roar." Han answered simply. "I know," Leia said, "But what is it translated into in Basic." Han frowned and rubbed his temples. "Helloooooooooooo! I'm Back! Anyone there?" He translated. He and Leia looked at each other as realization dawned in their eyes. "Chewie." They said in unison.  
They got out of bed and Leia ran down the hallway to wake the twins and Anakin as Han went the other way to greet their old friend.  
* * *  
"Bu i wanna go ba to bead!" Anakin said sleepily as Leia pulled his out of his bed. Jacen and Jaina were bouncing on the balls of their feet in anticipation.  
Meanwhile, Han was engulfed in a huge hug treated to him by his friend and co-pilot, Chewbacca. "Glad you're back." He said breathlessly as the Wookie finally set him down.  
There was a rustling noise coming from the side hall and a squealing voice broke the millisecond of silence. "Who dere who dere?!?" Anakin Solo asked as he ran into the front room. Chewbacca asked Han a gruff question as he picked up the small five year-old. "This is my third son, whom you have just met." Han explained, stepping back to stop Anakin from grabbing the fur on the large Wookie. Chewbacca bent down and looked the child in the eyes. Anakin instantly stopped struggling and looked the wookie back. Leia and the twins walked in and stood next to Han, waiting to see the child?s impression of the wookie and the wookie's impression of the child. Anakin formed one first.  
THWACK!!!  
Chewie stepped back in surprise, then instantly started howling in pain. He paused to give Han a look that told him that he was playing.  
"Anakin Solo!" Leia said sternly to her third-born. "Never harm a wookie, even if it is a stupid walking carpet!"  
Jacen and Jaina giggled and ran from their mother?s hold to the wookie. "Hi Backy!" Jaina said shrilly. "Hello." Jacen said more seriously. Chewie growled in reply and bent to pick them up.  
Anakin's fit of giggles finally subsided and he got a clear view of the wookie in the rising sun. "Ahhhhhhhh!!" He screamed. Leia leapt forward and grabbed him out of the air where Han had dropped him in surprise.  
"Han!" She said scoldingly. She cooed to Anakin Chewie and Han stepped forward. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh." She said soothingly. "This is Chewie," Han introduced the wookie. Chewie growled a request and Han whispered to Leia. She looked up into the wookie?s eyes. "Of course."  
She handed Anakin to him and he took the child in his arms. Anakin giggled shrilly.  
C-3PO, human cyborg relations, rushed in. "My word, what is all he commotion?" He asked in his strange voice metallic voice. "Shut up Goldenrod." Han snapped offhand. If he could have rolled his eyes, the golden plated droid would have.  
* * *  
The next days flew by, until midnight on the fourth.  
* * *  
Leia Sat up at the sound of the engines; on she recognised in an instant. "Han, han. Wake up." She whispered urgently.  
Her husband stood up and looked out the window, his wife soon after. A dark man stepped out. His hood was up, and face hidden. The cheif Ewok, Wicket, ran from his hut, his wife and children standing in the doorway.  
The shadowed man reached out his hand, a simple gesture. He flicked his wrist and Leia felt a cold, metal hand squeeze her heart. The cheif flew back and slammed into the side of his hut, slumping into sleep.  
Leia screamed in a shrill, earsplitting voice. Han looked at her in suprise as she slumped to the ground as well.  
* * *  
"He's back, Han." Was the first thing that came from her open mouth when she awoke.  
"Who? Who's back?" han insisted. He didn?t understand  
"Luke. Luke?s back."  
* * *  
Wedge Antillies's X-Wing skimmed the surface of the astroid constructed Maw Installation. Four four fighter squads of Eyeballs(TIE Fighters) launched from the hangar bay carved into the rocky surface.  
"Corran, pick one of the Tie squads. i'll take the rest." A dusgruntled voice from the X-Wing behind him to his left responded, "The top one, and then some."  
Wedge rolled his eyes and his fighter at the same time, and opened his laserfire onto the bottom line of Eyes. Two bolts hit the solar wings, and they disentegrated and sent the ship flaming into the surface. Corran's fighter snapped two eyeballs in the window oc the cockpit, sending the two fighters to join the first one in the surface.  
Wedge fired another round and knocked off the small piece of metal connecting the cockpit and hexagonally solar panel. He swerved to starboard and opened fire on the third squad.  
"Good job Wedge and Corran, now head back to the transport to switch to a B-Wing so we can disable the Communication relays." Admiral Ackbar said into the comm.  
Corran and Wedge's fighters shot down two more before leaving the asteroid installation.  
* * *  
Wedge jumped out of the X-Wing's cockpit and sprinted to the nearest B-Wing. Corran was already in his, and it was flying out of the hole into space. He hefted himself into the pod-shaped pod.(sp?) The sublight engines kicked in as he fell back into the instillation's gravity field.  
"You in Cor?" He asked through the comm. "yeah, bringing up my ion cannons now." He responded.  
Wedge flicked a switch and a light humming sound came from the ion cannon turret mounted to his ship. His power level reached maximum and he swerved left to avoid confrontation with another group of eyes that were being pursued by three A-Wings.  
His cannons gushed blue energy to one of the large disks, and it was suddenly engulfed in blue energy. His turret instantly began charging up again as Corran shot another one down.  
* * *  
"Sir, all the relays have been destroyed. They are launching all TIE Squadrons." The communications officer told Admiral Ackbar. He turned on his turbo chair. "Let them give us everything they've got."  
* * *  
Wedge saw the clouds of eyeballs formind huge, humongus black clouds. He opened fire blindly, shooting down thousands, which proceded to fly into thouands more. A very good one, it seemed, targeted Corran's X-Wing and knocked one of the S-Foils off. He was sent reeling into the dark, rocky ground.  
"Corran!" Wedge yelled in dismay, but the same eyeball had already knocked the main engine drive into a pulp, and then melting to an extent the cockpit.  
* * *  
Wedge Antilles clambered out of his sim pod and straigt into Corran Horn.  
"He got us both, again." Wedge nodded gromly at Corran?s dissappointed remark.  
"Get to your quarters and freshen up." Wedge ordered his wingman. He himself had a friend in need of a visit.  
* * *  
Mon Mothma slowly entered consiousness as she was slowly being pulled out of the bacta tank by a huge claw. She slowly saw her visiters, Wedge Antillies, Admiral Ackbar, Lando Callrissian, and a few others that she didn't recognize. Her robe was still on, and as she wiped a few drops of bacta from her ears and nose, Wedge walked up to her.  
"I'm glad you have made a full recovery." he said, holding her hand in his.  
"I and happy to see you again, and i would like to express my gratitude that you have not waited to put into motion the attack on the maw." The elderly woman said in response.  
"We have established communications with Kessel, and they have agreed to join forces with our armies in the attack." Lando put in, stepping forward. "We also will be ready for the attack the second we are sure Commander Antilles here can pass a simple simulation of the real thing."  
Wedge blushed and looked down at his ragged boots. "We were shot down because we were unprepared to face someone simming in a TIE against us." He said in defense, reffering to himself and Corran as 'We.'  
Mon smiled and reached to her side where the blaster bolt had struck her, just in between her fifth and sixth rib. "I have much belief in your squadron, and i believe that you will come out alive."  
"And the TIE was piloted by a new recruit too, he couldn't even figure out how to fly it in a straigt line for the first five minutes!" Lando howled, raising his voice so he could embarras Wedge as much as he could before-  
FWUMP!!!  
Lando lost his footing and fell onto his back, crying out in suprise that the leader of the Rebellion was able to manage such a good roundhouse kick after being struck by a laser.  
Wedge grinned. If he ever had a happy moment in his life hidden between the threat of the empire and the dagger of death nearing his throut, this was it.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Betrayal beyond the first and The Battle begins  
The look on his face was grim, too grim. Leia had always seen her brother's eyes light with a calm, giving peace. Now they had a fire burning in them, that was addictive, that was possesed, that was.......dark.  
"I.....i..i..I can't." Luke finnaly said.  
"Can't what?" Han insisted. "Can't do what?"  
"WHO DERE?!?!?!" A terrified scream came from the parents' bedroom. "WHODEREWHODEREWHODERE!"  
"Anakin!" Leia said in an exasperated voice. She stood up and ran out of the kitchen.  
Luke sighed. "I guess you deserve the truth. I am no longer the 'kid' you once knew, nor am i a lowly jedi wanna-be. I am the futre, i am the sith, i am the master of the force."  
Han looked at him as if he was crazier than he was sounding. "Now look kid, i don?t know who that freak in-the-black is, but i know that you wouldn't give yourself up to them like that. You're stronger than that! I've never known you to let yourself break this easily-aghhhh!" Han gagged as he was suddenly grabbed by an invisible fist and had his windpipe closed. "Gcthaw? Ggfthhhhhh."  
Han was nearly about to die when Leia walked in with Anakin. "NO! Luke please? No, please?" She begged, nearly dropping Anakin at her surprise. Luke just was going to look at her and frown dissaprovingly, but when he saw anakin looking innocently up at him, he lost his concentration.  
Han hit the ground with a thump and went unconsious from the lack of oxygen.  
"Luke." Leia said again. "Please, luke. Don't betray us."  
"My master, Emporer Palpatine, has sent me to return your family to him." He confessed. Leia let out a small gasp. "But-bu-t no. You can?t I'll die before i let you."  
"That CAN and WILL be arranged." He retorted  
"Luke, please?"  
"I am bound by my devotion to the sith. No."  
"But why, i mean, why not?"  
"I do not wish to disobey my master.....again."  
"Luke, please? For my children?"  
As if on cue, Jaina and Jacen Solo joined the party at that moment, while rubbing the sleep in their eyes. "Who's there?" they echoed there brother.  
Luke looked at the twins, then at Anakin, and back. He bowed his head. "I....will."  
* * *  
Damn. We haven?t even begun the battle and we've lost five, no, six snub fighters and one Blockade Runner. Wedge Antilles thought as yet another fighter was sent realing into the black holes.  
"We're almost there. All squadrons pprepare o begin our last hole pass before we enter the Installation." Admiral Ackbar's call came over the comm.  
Wedge grimaced, he was more nervous than he thought, especially if the wetness he was now feeling was any indication. "Corran, Gavin, Crix, follow me." he said over the comm.  
"Gotcha."  
"Let's kick Imp ass."  
"Knock it off Gavin, you kid. I?m ready."  
Corran's X-Wing, Gavin's home-made salvaged N-1 Nubian starfighter, and Crix's modified Y-Wing with engines that beat the A-Wing, all formed in a diagonal formation with Wedge's B-Wing.  
Wedge clapped his gloved hands together. "Let's make history." he said, and the cheers that came from his wingmen and their astromech droids.  
"Yehawwwwww!!!!!!!"  
* * *  
Static was going all over the message screen and comm speaker. "They took me by suprise." The voice of his disgruntled apprentice said. "They took me to Tatooine and was going to hold me there, but i escaped. I will return in a few days. Once i can get a transport." Luke's now crystal-clear image turned to survey someone off screen. He waved his hands. "You. You will give me your ship, money, and everything else you have."  
The man answered, "Me. I will give you my ship, money, and everything else i have."  
The supreme Emporer Palpatine roared in anger when the screen went blank. From his hands came sparks of lightning. they burned the entire room in a brilliant flash that was blinding to most anyone with regularly sensitive eyes.  
SZZZZZTZ! STZZZZZ!  
The cameras went blank. The room was smoldering with burnt, charred transparisteel, lambinent-the most invincible metal in the galaxy- and thousands of mechanical items.  
"I will have my revenge," he said, balling his hands into scraggly fists.  
* * *  
Luke looked away from the comm screen and smiled weakly to Leia. "Was that good?"  
"Sounded convincing to me. To him too, by the looks of his reaction."  
They were on Tatoinne, hidden far into the jundland wastes, in the deserted home of Ben-Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Jacen and Jaina were in the back looking at the small library comprised of thousands of Jedi teachings.  
"So what"s the plan, sir." Han said in a mock-polite voice. He and Chewie had just got back from the Mos Eisley shopping center.  
"You stay here and train Anakin and the twins." luke said flatly. He pulled up the clack hood of his sith cloak. "Goodbye."  
"But Luke...." Leia began, but was silenced by an invisible hand grabbing her throat and silencing her.  
"No." Luke protested. "Goodbye." He repeated.  
* * *  
The voice of Admiral Dalla echoed all over the bridge of her Star Destroyer 'Hydra' The swirling and stretched stars around the bridge's transpirasteel viewport went back to dots and the Maw Installation's rocky form became clear.  
"Deploy our main Star Destroyer defences. I want every pilot in a TIE ready for the battle. Send the 'Gorgon' and 'Basilisk' to meet our Rebel friends at the 'gate.' "  
* * *  
"Look out for that fire from the star destryers boys." Came General Cracken over the comm.  
The fighter squadron juked and turned to avoid laser fire from the Destroyer the sensors classified as 'Gorgon.'  
"Gavin, Corran, take the bottom generator and strip the ion guns on the top. Crix, follow me. We?ll strip the top of the guns, then take out the Shield Generators. Corran, Gavin, once you take out the generator take the TIEs."  
"WEDGE! Look out!"  
But it was too late. Wedge Antilles, winner of a thousand battles, killer of a million Tie Fighters and their pilots, was shot. Sure the eject worked, but it sent him straigt into the main TIE Ex hanger on the Star Destroyer Gorgon.  
  
Chapter Seven  
DallaÕs Orders, The First Trial, and The Dreams of death.  
"Freeze!" the voice of a stormtrooper commander said the moment Wedge stepped out of the bubble-like escape pod. "Put your hands in the air-" but he was interrupted by Wedge. "And wave 'em like you just don't care, i know! Second time this week."  
"Very funny."  
"I thought so."  
"You would have wouldn"t you? Are you challenging me?"  
"Are you challenging Admiral Dalla's orders?"  
"What?"  
"I said, are you-"  
"Yes i know what you said. But what do you mean?"He raised his blaster.  
'Do you ENJOY pissing people off with those?' Wedge thought.  
"I mean, Admiral Dalla threatened to kill anyone who did not find a fighter-any fighter as long as it has lasers- so, you and all these people in here are dead."  
Wedge was satisfied when he heard the gasps from the stormtroopers, and suddenly all of them were screaming and yelling and fighting each other over Tie fighters, bombers, interceptors, gunboats, missle loaders, and many other starfighters.  
Wedge smiled to himself and said, "Antilles you?ve out done yourself.....again." In the corner there seemed to be a Tie fighter of unusual shape. It had three solar panels each shaped like half of a hexegon. They stuck out, one down, and the other two diagonally out, like a 'Y'.  
"Wow.? Wedge said in awe. He hefted himself into he ball like cockpit and was satisfied to find that it did not need any acess codes, or life support systems.  
He placed a hand on the congrol stick and in an instant lights all around him flashed or blinked on.  
"Welcome to the expiramental TIE Defender. This ship is equipped with new Zeta-class NY2-3B Shield generators and a Goland Mora-class JT14K7 Turbolasers." Wedge wistled. "Nice." "This ship is also loeaded with Romba-class Tractor beam. Please enjoy the battle. The shields and lasers and all other systems will be on-line in five minutes."  
* * *  
Jacen and Jaina moved in an intricate dance, the small beams burning through the air. "YES!" Jaina yelled in exitement when she ducked a laser bolt and swung up and hit the remote in a precise swing.  
Jacen twirled and sliced another droid. Its auto-repair feature snapped it back instantly and it fired off a volley of bolts at him. He held the sword up impulsively and then swung it this way and that, deflecting -quite suprisingly- a few.  
Jaina swung forward with all her might and struck a bolt carelessly aside. She couldn?t control the momentum of her swing, so she twirled all the way in a circle until.....  
Crahzunk!  
Jaina's blade hit Jacens and immedietly created sparks.  
"JAINA AND JACEN SOLO! You know you are not to play with those unless i give you permission." The stern voice suprised the twins and they dropped the blades to the floor and immediatley they deactivated. "w- we..we were on..only p-p-play.ying m.m.mmom." Jacen stuttered.  
The remotes dropped to the sand floor and deactivated as well.  
"Don't EVER, EVER do that again." Leia said, ignoring how scared they were. "Did you see how your blade clashed with Jacen's? You could have killed him on accident."  
Jaina opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but couldn't think of it and burst into tears.  
"Jaina! Oh oh i'm so sorry." Leia's eyes shone with compassion and she sat down cross-legged on the sand and pulled jaina and her brother into her lap. "I'm sorry children." she repeated in between soft kisses on their heads. "It's okay, it's okay."  
Jacen looked up at her. "You're not mad?"  
"No, i was just scared. I mean, you could have gotten hurt. Oh, i'm so sorry."  
The twin suns were setting, and Leia stood them up and led them to their usual meditating rocks after twenty minutes of crying and apologizing and swapping stories of blocks and swings and slashes that each child had pulled off. Leia had ajusted the blade to normal length and even given it a shot.  
"Listen to the sand, stirring in the wind." leia?s voice broke the silence. "Hear the desolate life still on the planet called the 'armpit of the galaxy.' "-Jacen and Jaina barely restrained a laugh-"Feel the bantha mother putting to sleep her young. Feel the dewback returning to its cave and settling into peaceful slumber. See the-" Leia's eyes snapped open and Jacen and Jaina exchanged looks. "Get to the house. NOW!" She yelled at her children. "And tell your dad and Chewie to get out here as soon as possible! You three stay there till we get back!"  
A Tusken Raider party approached.  
* * *  
Luke bowed to his master, Emporor Palpatine. "What is thy bidding my master?"  
"Send the fleet that is not under your father's command to the planet of Ralunshki. It will be safe there.....for the time being."  
"Yes, my master." Luke stood and walked out.  
* * *  
"Put me in with Darth Vader, officer." Luke said when the communications officer picked up his message. "Yes, Master Skywalker."  
"What is it?" Vader said, his masked face coming onto the line of holocam. "You have orders from Palpatine......."  
* * *  
Leia held the saber up and twisted in midair befor bringing her foot down on one Tusken Raider whild she slashed the head off another. Han was hitting them with his blaster and swinging a new one he'd bought in Mos Eisley into the faces of others and pulling the trigger.  
"Yehaw!"  
Chewie yelped in agreement.  
Suddenly a Tusken raider swung at Han's legs and knocked him down to the ground. Leia turned and decapitated him, before continuing a swing straigt through the mid-level of another. She thrusted it into the chest of yet another and cut the ankles at even another.  
Suddenly another wave surged at the three. "Where are all these things coming from?!?!?" Han translated for Chewie as he switched to rapid fire.  
They kept coming, more and more and.......  
Shhhhhhing!  
A green and Purple blade ignited at the back of the Tsken party. Jaina and Jacen jumped up high, and flipped over them and landed in front of Leia and Han and Chewie.  
"I told you to stay at the hovel!" Leia yelled at them as she swung the blade through a line of Tuskens.  
The forces had diminished clearly. Only about ten or fifteen remained.  
Jacen took the ankles of one, and he and Jaina stood back-to-back, holding their swords out threateningly.  
Thirteen-the only left-looked at the twins, and to Leia, and to Han and Chewie, and ran. Jacen and Jaina held the swords up triumphantly.  
* * *  
Anakin Solo stepped into the empty room. It was pure white, and his grandfather, Darth Vader, was clearly visible at the far end. His red lightsaber was ignited and pointed to the ground.  
Anakin stripped off his Brown robe and held out his right hand. the hilt of his lightsaber flew from his belt to his outstretched hand. He fingered the dimond-shaped button and with a snap-hiss the yellow blade extended.  
"So, you have passed all the tests, and have become the strongest jedi yet, as far as i can see." Vader said, pointing the blood-colored blade up as he began walking nearer to Anakin.  
"Yes, and i have become stronger than you even. You were not meant to fulfill the prophecy. I was." Anakin responded. Vader was infront of him now, and Anakin put his left leg behind him to keep a sturdy balance as he held his right hand out.  
Vader had a look of pure hatred on his face. "You will not escape, like you did on Tatoinne. "No, i have a feeling you will die here, now."  
In a lightning-fast move, Vader swung his sword down to Anakin's right leg. Anakin twisted his wrist and his violet blade intersected the crimson one. Vader laughed, a cold, evil laugh. "So, you have learned more than i thought. You are not a boy, but a man."  
"And i am not a monster!" Anakin finished as he spun and came out with a strong blow that slashed through the control pad on Vader's suit.  
Vader grinned. "I no longer need it anyway. I have become so strong in the dark side that i can withstand anything." He swung down on the sixteen year-old boy, who parried over and over again.  
Anakin smiled grimly back and switched to offense. He spun his sword in an intracate dance, and he saw the flaw as plain as Vader did a second before it happened. He hit Vader's blade too hard, and his arm was forced to bounce back.  
"Nooooooooo!" He yelled as Vader swung down on his wrist.  
His blade connected.  
"And now, you will....die!" Vader said, and spun faster than anyone could see. His blade came closer and closer to Anakin?s neck.  
One foot.  
Ten inches.  
Eight inches.  
Five inches.  
* * *  
Anakin Solo, five years old, sat up in his bed on forlorn Tatoinne.  
  
Chapter Eight  
Capturing the _Gorgon_ and Anctient Jedi Secrets  
  
Wedge dove down, and keyed in the override code. 02347SB. He suddenly heard the comm crackle with the voices of his squadron on their private channel.  
"Attention squadron. This is your commander Wedge Antilles. I am in the TIE Defender Alpha 3. Sending in Coordinates........now." He grinned when the yellow N-1 Naboo Starfighter came up on his wing, shortly followed by the Y-Wing of Crix Madine.  
"Wedge, we have bad news. Corran..he...."  
"His fighter was shot and an Imperial shuttle picked up his ejection seat. We think he was taken aboard Basalisk." Gavin finished for him.  
The words hit Wedge like a brick across his face. He sighed and swallowed the lump growing in his throat. "Tighten up formation. Switch to Home One?s comm channel and tell them to execute reload in Class-4 Restriction override. And tell me which TIE killed Corran."  
* * *  
Luke smiled when he saw the small green planet. His final test. After this, he would be a sith lord.  
"Use your anger, your hate, your fear. Draw on it to empower you, use it as your tool of destruction." The Emporor said.  
Luke simled evilly. He did so, felling every living molecule in the galaxy, every soul, every ounce of weight and matter. he reached to the planet. His powers gabbed at it, ripping parts of it apart and apart. It crubled. bit by bit, it crubled.  
Luke held his hand up and waved it simply. The shards of Allderann, the asteroids that were the remnants of the planet, came from their perch millions of light-years away. they joined with the crubled asteroids of the newly destroyed planet, Naboo, and formed together, creating a bigger, larger planet. The atmosphere widened as well. It swelled, and he could feel himself reaching into the force, grabbing the souls of the millions dead. pulling them to bodies created by the ash of the fires, the leaves of the fruit tree, the seeds of the apple.  
Aalderann was ressurected. The emporor saw it as a test. Luke saw it as the next move in the war of the Rebellion and the Empire.  
* * *  
Wedge's lasers recharged and he fired a linked shot at an eyeball, then fired a half-charged shot a another. One bolt missed, but the other two hit one of the solar panels. the steel and metal in it melted and flamed. The ship spiraled down into space and within seconds self-destructed.  
Crix zoomed past him in his Y-Wing and nailed a squint.  
"Attention First Flight, Rouge Squadron. The star destroyer Gorgon's sheilds are down. Admiral Ackbar has placed the order that you are to decide weither it is captured or fully destroyed."  
Wedge glanced over his shoulder at Gavin's N-1 as it shot another eyeball into oblivion. "Send forces to capture it. Tell all other squadrons minus Blue and Gold to protect the capture crew. Tell Blue and Gold squad to join us. We?ll lead an attack on the other Star Destroyer. Have Starlancer, Rebel Dream, TIE's Nightmare, and Infinity run past them and scout ahead. There's gotta be more ships. When Gorgon is captured notify me and i'll lead my flight in an attack on it. We?ll fake being shot down and then have the Triangle girl join the other Mon Cal. Star Cruisers ahead." His mouth was dry. "First flight, on my wing." He turned his stolen TIE Defender and headed to the Star Destroyers ships identified as Basilisk.  
* * *  
Luke slammed the commander into the wall, his hand grabbing the throat, and his feet inches off the ground. He squeezed his neck. "Do i make myself clear?" he inquired casually.  
"E..yess.s.ss. Mat.s.t.sfmastmas..Master....Sky..k..wal." The commander managed, though his windpipe was closing......  
Luke dropped the commander to the floor and turned to the rest of the bridge, which was staring wide-eyed at him. "Now.....GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!"  
* * *  
The proton torpedo launched. The armor on the sheild generator blew out, scattering burns in the sheilds of the A-Wing. General Cracken squeezed the accelerator and maneuvered his small fighter below the bridge and opened fire on the turbolasers.  
Gold squadron, comprised fully of B-Wings, flew past him on a suicide bombing at the left generator.  
The comm crackled with static. Suddenly Commander Antilles?s voice broke the static. "Those turbolasers on the right side are giving TIE's Nightmare and Infinity a hard time. Three flight of Rouge and Blue, could you handle them?"  
"Right away sir," General Cracken said, and switched to his comm frequency to the squadron's private channel. "Three flight, follow Wes Janson's group in an attack at the left and right side turbolasers." The three wingmean of Three Flight's leader clicked confirmation, but the leader spoke: "Will do si-" "Lueteinant look out!!!"  
Cracken looked out to the side of his bubble-like cockpit and saw what happened as a TIE Bomber launched a round of Cuncussion Missiles and exploded the ship into oblivion.  
Cracken swallowed a lump growing in his throat. "Blue Ten, take lead. Eleven and twelve, stay on his wing." He manuvered his fighter towards a flight of TIE Bombers. He had a friend to Avenge.  
* * *  
Captain Molelo Brasking had always liked his commando work. He had no problem with getting on his hands and knees and infiltrating places.  
"Sheilds have been reduced to fifty percent. Repeat, sheilds have been reduced to fifty percent." the woman over the shuttle?s comm system announced.  
Suddenly the landing ramp opened, and his troops charged forward onto the sleek hangar of the Star Destroyer. Stormtroopers already had their guns ready and firing. Molelo set his to rapid-fire and squeezed the trigger.  
BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!  
He looked up. There had to be something that he could use. "Of Course!" he said aloud. In seconds he was fumbling with his utility belt, yanking as much vynil cord as he could from it. Finnaly it reached its end. He put the harpoon claw onto the point of his light repeating blaster and pointed it up. He squinted. He fired.  
* * *  
The sound of laser blasts rattled the cockpit of Gavin Darklighter as his Naboo Starfighter blasted through the armor of the last remaining Sheild Generator. "Sheilds're down." he called into the comm.  
Wedge's X-Wing came up on his wing. "You have the honors, my freind." he said cheerfully as he could.  
Gavin grinned like it was new to him, and switched his targeting computer on as he loaded his last two torpedos.  
* * *  
Molelo was lifted at a surprising speed to the hangar ceiling. He began swinging back and forth, back, forward, back, forward, suddenly he yanked the harpoon off the ceiling where it was stuck and he flew through the air. He loaded his harpoon again and lanunched it. This time it hit the door to a round blaster gun bubble. he yanked himself up on the skinny catwalk and began walking towards the door. He was a foot from it when it happened.  
It was a stray bolt, accidentally hitting the magneticly sealed door in the side of the Rebel boarding craft?s hull. It crashed into the sidewalk, in a millisecond it burnt through the metal. And Molelo ran. Suddenly stormtroopers noticed him, and began firing at the lone figure. That gave Rebel troops the chance to break through.  
Molelo ran to the door and blasted it through. He sat in the gunner's chair and switched it online in all of a second  
WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!  
The turbolaser?s large double-blasters rained hell on the stormtroopers in the hangar. Seconds passed. The silence was defeaning. Then suddenly Molelo?s fellow commandos began cheering and yelling applause for him.  
He slipped out of the chair and saw a turbolift standing open. He jumped in and it flew down to the ground floor. "Now." he said once the cheering had died down. "We get to the bridge."  
* * *  
Corran Horn awoke in a large empty room. The only thing besides him in the room was a large, huge hologram projector. He stood up and groggily massaged his eyes. He froze and his heart stopped. Emporor Palpatine was standing before him.  
"It's just a hologram!" he exclaimed, mentally kicking himself for being such a dote. He reached his hand into the hologram, as if he was a child. Suddenly the hologram changed. It was a door. Curious, Corran stepped forward onto the projector.  
Suddenly he was rushing down a tube. 'Of course. It's a secret turbolift. But to where?' A sudden thought struck him. He looked down to his custom-made leather holster and was releived to see his blaster still in place there.  
Suddenly the turbolift stopped, and the doors opened to reveal a large empty room with a strange looking ship and a large, faceless statue.  
He stepped forward slowly, kicking up dust and his steps echoed through the large, empty room. He came to a halt next to the statue. There was no face. He looked down at a desk where items were displayed.  
Corran's hand reached to his chest and there he felt the cold, solid gold metal of the medallion he was always wearing for good luck. He pulled it out, and placed it next to the other one, identical to it, only the face was scratched away. Suddenly the table glowed with a blinding light. A second later Corran took his arm from it's protective position above his face and saw that something else had appeared on the table.  
It was about a foot long, a cylinder with fifteen rubber rings around the bottom just below a metal ring with a diagonal red button and a gold knob. His eyes followed the strange cylindar up, towards the top where it ended with a strange diagonally cut peice of metal that was larger than the others.  
"Is it?" he mused aloud. His hand reached down and touched it. Suddenly inside his tired, cold, and groggy body he felt, alertness, power, and warmth. His fingers twirled around the grip and he pulled the incredibly light hilt off, and his thumb sub-counsously reached to the golden knob and twisted it left until it stopped. Then his thumb reached for the red button.  
Bam BAM!  
In a lightning fast move Corran Horn?s thumb punched the button and twirled the extending silver blade to block the laser blasts. A strange force suddenly flowed through him. It was there....then......gone. The two stormtroopers, followed by an Imperial officer, fell to the floor as the deflected bolts. Corran's mouth fell open in a wide grin. He thumbed the button and the blade was sucked back into the saber hilt. He turned his head and for the first time took in the sight before him. It was a triangular starfighter, painted red and white. With the seal of the Empire on its side. An R4-P, by the looks of it. He tucked the his newly found lightsaber into his belt, and picked up the two medallions, and the other items on the table-top. He rapped his knuckles on the domed head and said thoughtfully, "I wonder why a ship like this is down here, where there are no possible ways for it to leave the ship and join the battle.' He jumped almost a foot in the air when a happy tootle interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see the red light on the Arfour activated.  
Corran grinned and jumped onto the left wing, then slid into the pilots seat and pressed the button to close the cockpit. 'Droid, state your designation and name.' he ordered as the screens showed positive life-support systems. The R4 unit tweetled and on the side screen he saw the words: 'This is R4-9V at your service. My nickname is Speedy.' ?Okay then, Speedy, how are we supposed to get out of here??  
'The blasters. I assume you can pilot and handle this ship without help, correct?'  
"Yes, i can," Corran said in exasperation. "Droids can be so annoying."  
'I heard that.'  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
The Jedi Prodogy and Training the Sith  
  
Luke Skywalker awoke with a start. He had a strange feeling that someone had visited' him during the night. He looked around. On the door, carved in, were the words:  
  
**In the Jedi code it is said: There is no emotion; there is the force.' In the Sith code it is said: The force is powered from your emotion; let it control your actions.' The truth is this: The force is that which may power your emotions, and become your slave. But when you join, it is beautiful.'  
* * * **  
Leia Solo was just returning from Anchorhead, when she saw it. No. Not it. Her. They were people. Bloodsucking and as strange as they are, they are people. Her mask was half-way unraveled. A large gash under her eye. The rugged fabric of her clothes stained in blood.  
Leia had been heading in that direction because of what had happened at Ancorhead. She'd paused a minute to meditate and felt a strong presence in the Force. It was strong, and scared. Leia had figured she had nothing better to do, so what the heck.  
She wasn't alone. There was a baby bantha with her. Along side her, it cooed at Leia's speeder bike. The girl held out her hand to Leia.  
She'd wanted to just keep going, but she couldn't make herself. She gunned the brake.  
"Hep! Hep!" The girl yelled at her.  
Leia was startled. This girl knew basic. "I'll help," She said to the girl in a babyish voice perfected over the years. The little girl's mask was almost fully unraveled. Leia could see sandy-blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
"Is this your pet?" She asked, gesturing to the baby Bantha.  
The girl's tears still flowed down her cheeks. "Jakey!" she said. "Jakey Jakey Jakey!" She smiled and jumped on the Bantha's back.  
Leia tapped her wrist-chrono and it activated her speeder bike to come up next to her. Leia picked up the girl and sat her in the front seat. The cargo box would hold the Bantha. She'd have to leave it open for air though.  
"What's your name?" Leia asked the girl once her Bantha was in the large box and she'd sat behind her on the speeder bike seat. She lifted her into her lap as the girl answered: "Gruu. Glo sgruuk gi Gruu." the girl answered in Tusken language.  
"What?" Leia asked again. The girl seemed to understand. "Tahiri. Tahiri Beila." Leia recognized how the 'V' in her last name was replaced by a 'B'.  
"Tahiri," Leia repeated. She shook her head and smiled. "You're gonna have a new home now Tahiri." She gunned the engine and dissapeared into the horizon.  
* * *  
Corran Horn squeezed the trigger and ignited the engines. The side of the Star Destroyer's Hexagon-like head blasted open in a show of brilliant lights. His newly-found starfighter flew through the flames.  
"Speedy." Corran said.  
'On-line. Standing by.'  
"Activate Targeting system and target the nearest enemie."  
'Roger.'  
Corran bit his lip. He hated that word.  
'Nearest target targeted. Check cockpit bubble.'  
Corran looked up and nearly jumped out of his seat. There must have been a holo-window projector installed. The alliance had never been able to install them into the ships. Too much money. Money was the key. And the door would soon be unlocked.  
* * *  
Luke Skywalker was at a loss. The note was getting to him, he decided. He sighed as his turbolift began to slow.  
The Emporor had scheduled a training session for him. He was to be training the 'Dark Hands', The Emporor's Sith-Enforcer-Army-Division. His turbolift stopped. He shifted his robe and walked quietly through the door. Let the games begin.  
* * *  
"Her name's Tahiri Veila." Was all that Han had gotten out of Leia. She was in the back with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. And, of course, the little girl.  
Han sighed and stood up. He peeked through the door to where Leia and the others were. Leia had her fingers pressed to Tahiri's temples. Han sighed. Luke had tought her a trick to test if someone was force-sensetive. He needed the 'fresher.  
The bang on the wall and a surprised yelp told Han the results.  
"She is! SHE IS!!" Leia's yells could be heard through the adobe walls.  
Han smiled.  
* * *  
"The first thing you will learn about the force is to reach out to it and draw on it," Luke droned on. He force-pushed a red-haired girl who stuck her foot out to trip him. He stopped and stood above her. She glared at him. He stared at her. He smiled.  
"Angry? Hmmm. Do you think you could draw on your anger and hate? And see me falling backwards? Hmmm? Why don't you try it." The last word was just out of his mouth when he was catapulted backwards and hit the wall.  
The Dark Hands, twenty in all, burst out laughing. Luke smiled. The red-head stood up and blew him a kiss. She winked.  
Luke gripped the force and pulled himself to his feet. The class was still laughing.  
He held his hands up and suddenly there was a loud boom of thunder echoing through the room. The polished floorboards slid open and a large double blaster popped up. Twenty blasters. Twenty Hands.  
"One millisecond," Luke began as if nothing had happened, "Can change the course of everything. Twenty.....can control the universe without question."  
The Hands smirked and looked to the person next to them.  
Luke stood infront of the red-head. "Miss Mara Jade." Luke said. "Am I correct?" She nodded. "Good. Now, Mara, what did you feel when you launched me into the wall?"  
Mara glanced over his shoulder and did her best not to laugh. There was a dent in the wall. Well....This guy could take a hit. And keep on comin'.  
"I felt.....pure....hatred. And anger."  
"You were mad, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And what was the first thing you thought?"  
Mara opened her mouth, paused, closed it, and looked around in confusion.  
"Exactly," Luke smirked. "Nothing. Correct?"  
Mara looked awestruck. "Correct." She almost whispered.  
"My point." Luke said. "At ease, Mara." He added. "This isn't the army." Snickers from the other Hands.  
"Instinct." He pressed. "You were acting on Pure, unjustified instinct. Had you had hesitated, your head would not be connected to your body. Hesitation can kill you. But so can instinct. The one thing that saves you, my sweet, my precious, is the Force."  
Mara shivered.  
"If you only learn one thing from me, let it be this: Kill or die. I trust i'll be seeing you all tommorow." He stepped into the turbolift. "Oh," He added before closing the doors, "don't be late."  
* * *  
Wedge Antilles looked out the window at the Gorgon's bridge at the ending battle. Things were coming together nicely. They'd done it. He was about to search the place. It was theirs!  
"Captain Antilles." A voice at his side made him jump. "We have a Space-fighter landing that may be of interest to you." They looked out the window in time to see the triangular ship that had destroyed the last remaining Star Destroyer.  
"Take me to the hangar."  
* * *  
  
***ONE WEEK LATER***  
Mara Jade and four other Hands ignited their lightsabers as the doors burst open behind them. Luke, a Hand named Drake, and another named Lisk, Charged forward, sabers flashing and ready.  
Mara's purple blade met Luke's emrald-green one. Block. Parry. Lunge. Lunge. Parry, parry, block, slash, roll, lunge, block. In an almost dance, Luke and Mara?s duel became stronger, stranger.  
Luke?s first impression of the fact he?d be training teenagers and one or two people his age had been negative. But now he liked it. While a sith was easier to mold to become exactly what you want as a child, this was more fun. Besides, Luke liked a challenge.  
Now he liked it. Almost loved it.  
"Baby sith. A breed of sith. Intruiging." This was what Palpatine had said to Luke when his romantic feelings for Mara Jade had first surfaced.  
The Emporor had told Luke he'd schedule a training mission to Naballderaan, the world of Luke's creation. But Luke and Mara would tragicly crash in the Great Forest. It was the first time Luke had ever seen Palpatine wink and raise his eyebrows. He looked hilarius when doing this.  
Luke locked eyes with Mara. Hers were slits. Trying to figure out his strategy.  
Block. Parry. Lunge, twirl, slash. Lunge. Backflip, parry, block, block, parry, lunge, slash.  
Luke ducked under a purple blade and swung his at Mara's ankles. She jumped up. On instinct. Ignoring the force. He'd told her to act on instinct with the force. He rulled under her body and punched his saber blade up. It connected with Mara's leg.  
Luke's saber was set to middle level. That meant when connecting it would scorch the skin and leave a mark for about two months. Thank the force for Mara it only burnt her pants.  
She landed on his face. The holo-projectors turned off. The sabers de-activated. Mara stepped off of Luke. Luke sat up. His emerald blade was sucked back into the hilt.  
  
Chapter Ten  
The Awakening  
  
*****FIVE YEARS EARLIER*****  
She opened her eyes.  
That in itself was as painful as the most painful death. Multiplied.  
Her eyes saw. Her brain processed.  
The gelatin she was encased in moved. It was slowly sucked down the tube. The helmet again. It landed softly on her head.  
The static pulsed through her hair. It lifted slowly. It touched her skull. The volts became fifty.....  
One hundred....  
One thousand....  
Channelling to her brain then through even the tiniest of her nerves the electricity went.  
She opened her mouth. She could open her mouth.  
She screamed. She could scream.  
But could she....  
The helmet was lifted up.  
Like hot water running over an icy body, she was washed with the Force. She gripped it...pushed it.....harder...harder.....  
The glass shattered. The transpisteel shattered.  
She stepped out of the tube she had been in for years......  
Decades.....  
Her name was Tooine.  
For the past few decades she'd been frozen in a tube of life-sucking gelatin. Twice before someone had walked through.  
Screamed.....  
Run..............  
Some would examine the tubes and the consoles. They would spend days trying to acces the tube's 'empty' function. They all left hungry. Died somewhere along the way to a food court. What a happy life.  
There were three more tubes like the now broken one in the empty, circulatory room.  
A man...A boy-fifteen tops-...and a Wookie.  
Toinne was tired. She fell limply to the floor.  
* * *  
  
*******NOW*******  
Tooine was once again basked in the warmth of the force. She was fully recovered from the strange freeze, and had designed a techology to awaken the other three and keep them awake. So that they wouldn't need rest on and off for five years like Tooine.  
The gel-matter sank down.  
The helments were in place.  
Their eyes were open.  
Their eyes closed. And then.....  
* * *  
Mara Jade's eyes flew open.  
"Did you feel that?"  
Luke ignored her. A few of the Hands stirred from their meditative cucoons and snickered. The rest ignored her like Luke.  
"Did you?!?!" Mara pressed.  
Luke's eyes snapped open. "Did i not tell you not to interrupt our meditation hour?"  
"Luke...I...."  
"Master Skywalker. Did I, or did i not, Miss Jade?"  
"Ye..ess." Mara blushed. Her hair matched her face. The other Hands snickered.  
"You may leave us for today."  
"But Master Skywalker! I.."  
"Goodbye Mara."  
With the help of the force Mara was raised into the air and flew slowly, as if a ghost, through the open blast doors. The closed with a CLANG! behind her.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
The hands froze.  
"Get back to meditating. Feel your hate, anger, and fear. Use it to energize you."  
* * *  
"She looks six to me." Han said. The children where in the librairy playing and Han and Leia were at the table talking.  
"Like Anakin in a month." Leia agreed.  
"I-" Leia's chrono interrupted Han.  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.  
"Time for meditation." Leia said. Happily, it seemed, to Han.   
'Slave driver.' Han thought  
"I'm gonna go to Mos Espa and get a drink." Han said and darted outside.  
* * *  
Aging pills had kept him alive for now. But he was minutes to death. Perhaps his dead corpse would be uncovered by a wary traveler.  
Mos Espa square was were he was. His belt still held the datachip librairy.  
The datachip library. He hadn't meant to come across it. It had been given to him by a traveler. He was very mysterious to begin with. The mystery only deepened when he gave him the blackmarket data. Everything began to change from that moment on. For better, but also-and mostly-for worse. MosEspa was attacked. All where killed in an attempt to find them. But he escaped. He survived. But not for long. It was coming....creeping up on him, and ready to pounce.  
VROOOWM VROOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOMM!  
The blue alien looked up to see a speeder bike pull into the square. The driver jumped off, obviusly confused, and started toward the creature.  
"Um...hello." Han said uncertainly.  
"Ta..ka..take....data...." The creature choked out.  
"The what??" Han asked.  
The blue alien unstrapped his belt. It fell to the sandy ground. Visible on the inside of it, were thousands of mini data-chips.  
"What are these?" Han asked, squatting down.  
"To save the galaxy.....ta..tak..take....the....belt...."  
With that, Watto the Gambler, Watto the Junk Dealer, Watto the Slave-Owner fell to the ground and drew his last breath. Han Solo heard his words, but not the last two.  
* * *  
"It looks like it could hold information." Leia said. She and Han were standing in front of the console on the Imperial Shuttle Luke had left with them.  
Thousands of tiny screens showed both positive and negative data. Han had found a plug that would download the chips to the Shuttle's memory banks.  
Leia was typing in random words to try to unlock the secrets.  
'Rock'.......NEGATIVE  
'Sand'.......NEGATIVE  
'Dune'.......NEGATIVE  
'Death'......NEGATIVE  
Leia began thinking.The person who Han got these from had died. Maybe Imperials had poisined him for discovering secret plans. _Secret plans_! Instantly her mind went to the Secret Plans of the Death star.  
'Death Star'.......POSITIVE. FILES UNLOCKED. DOWNLOADS UNLOCKED. DATA UNLOCKED.  
"All right." Leia said. "Let's find out what this is all about."  
  
THE JEDI HYBERNATION PROJECT.  
CAPTAIN'S LOG.  
ENTRY I:  
I HOPE THIS WILL WORK. THE SITH ARE BECOMING MORE AND MORE ARROGANT. THEY HAVE TAKEN CORUSCANT, THE HOME WORLD OF THE REPUBLIC. PALPATINE WAS A SITH. WE NEVER EXPECTED IT FOR A MINUTE. WE THOUGHT HE WAS PURE, GOOD. BUT HE WAS JUST WHAT DOOKU SAID HE WAS TO OBI-WAN. WE HOPE THIS WILL WORK. WE HAVE ASSEMBLED THE FOUR BEST. THE BEST LIBRARIAN, WISER THAN MILLIONS IN THE HISTORY OF THE JEDI. THE BEST AND STRONGEST JEDI MASTER, YODA, DECLINED. HE BELEIVED HE COULD HELP WITHOUT DOING THIS. WE PUT JORK LONGRO IN. THEN HIS APPRENTICE, ROLELO MESKING. AND A JEDI RETIREE, WE PULLED THE WOOKIE FROM KASHYYK. SHE DOESNÕT LIKE TATOOINE THAT MUCH. SHE PREFERS TREES. WE DON'T KNOW WHY. THE TUBES ARE READY FOR TESTING. WE WILL PUT IN MASTER VEILA. HIS DAUGHTER WAS LOST IN THE JOURNEY HERE FROM MOS ESPA. EVERYTHING THERE IS GONE. DESERTED. WIPED-OUT. I DON'T KNOW HOW OR WHY.  
END ENTRY.  
Leia typed in a few words. She pulled up a search engine. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought.  
She typed:  
LOCATION  
The screen froze for a few minutes and suddenly beeped on.  
A wire frame holographic of Tatooine showed on the moniter. Just a wire frame of the planet. Then it was layered with 'sand.'  
Leia typed something into the keypad.  
A red dot blinked on the Planet-holo. She zoomed in. Set in the side of a sand dune, there was a steel door and wall.  
"Han?" She called warily.  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
"Stay at home. I need to go somewhere."   
  
Chapter Eleven  
So begins the ending  
  
YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, SLOW, IDIOT!! The forest of Nabalderaan shook with thick soundwaves emitted from Mara Jade's mouth.  
Luke Skywalker calmly threw a camaflouge net over the half-wrecked transport.  
IDIOT!!!! YOU STUPID, COMPLETE I-  
Luke's hand was clenched in a fist. Mara's lips were closed tightly. We'd better get moving. Don't want the Wollopanthers to find us.  
He released his grip on her and began walking into the underbrush. Mara glared daggers at him, but followed dutifully.  
The multi-mile stretch of the forest reached half the planet, nearly. Or that is what it seemed to do to Mara Jade. Every time she tried to speak to Luke she would be interrupted some how.   
For three hours they walked, not knowing where they would end up. After the sun's moderate glare faded, Luke finnaly stopped and began to set up camp. Mara glanced up at Luke as she sparked the fire.  
You'll need to meditate, of course. I'll help you. Plus we might want to practice sparring. You're style is alittle bad.  
Once the words sunk in, Mara retorted, I resent that!  
* * *  
Like and intricate dance, Mara and the remote circled around each other....waiting for just the right time to attack. They found it.  
Mara, twirling her body and swinging her purple blade of death, slashed forward just as the remote fired a volley of shots.  
She cried out when her shoulder was singed.  
Luke chose to ignore her. Still in a meditative trance and position, his only sign of hearing was a snort.   
Mara suddenly felt anger rising and swelling up inside of her. She grabbed the emotions with the force and threw Luke back into the air. The only problem was, she couldn't since him in the force. What the hell? she said aloud.  
It's a technuiqe i made myself. I pull the force inward, and take my force-precense to a microscopic level. Quite useful for when you are being searched for in the force. Luke explained.  
Mara asked, Can you show me h-  
A sudden rustle reached their ears.  
Luke turned his head, and reached out in the force. He felt nothing. Must be the wind. Let's-Geaaaaah! Suddenly a large, bird-like creature shot out. It held Mara up in the air, unable to move. Luke backed slowly away. A purple lighsaber was inches from his nose.  
Wh-w-who are you?Luke asked warily.  
The bird-like creature suddenly let go of Mara. She hit the ground with a thud. Clearly unconsious. Luke Skywalker. I am Vergere. I have been waiting for you. We must sit, and speak.  
Luke acknowledged the information, and looked warily at Mara.   
She will be fine. But a simple sleep-spell. She'll awake in a few hours. I'm sure by then we will be equals and allies.  
* * *  
In the dark, no one saw her. She slipped into the control room with ease. She set the program, and ran back to her cell. No one but her would be the wiser.  
* * *  
Sirens blared and red lights flashed. Wedge Antilles's X-Wing flew out of the hangar. He switched on the comm.  
Repeat: The installation is going to self destruct! We are evacuating immediately. All pilots set course for Kessel. Emergency speeds. All transports. All Rebel Alliance ships set coarse to Kessel immediattely. Having heard enough, Wedge flipped the comm off.  
The X-Wing's engines shot out a red trail and shot into the dark of space, towards the slave planet of Kessel.  
  
Wedge set his snub fighter down on the barren desert and watched as a fleet of Evac-transports landed in a large valley. His wingman and the rest of his squadron landed. Corran prefered to fly the Jedi Starfighter, Wedge had noticed. He was also proudly wearing the lightsaber he'd found.  
Well, this sucks. Wedge said sarcasticly. I guess came the reply from Corran. He looked at him and smiled, inwardly laughing.  
Then the reality of the situation set in. A loud speaker blared into the quiet of Kessel.  
**ATTENTION ALL REBELS! REPORT TO THE _GORGON _FOR BREIFING ON THE SITUATION IN FIVE HOURS. ALL OFFICERS, REPORT _NOW_!**  
* * *  
Tell me who you are, Luke insisted. Vergere sat across from him.  
I am Vergere. That is all you need to know. I came to warn the Old Republic of an attack. The Yuzhan Vong will attack in one decade's time. Their technology is far different from that of this universe. The current powers of this galaxy _must _be prepared.  
Luke narrowed his eyes.   
Vergere picked at her feathers. I am tired. Perhaps tommorow. Or the next day. I will be going along with you.  
Wait! You told me that by the time Mara woke up we will be equals and allies!  
Vergere smiled. We _are _equals. And what i told you was a lie. Everything is a lie.  
Luke, very confused, watch her go to sleep as mara woke up.  
What happened?  
Luke sighed and put her to sleep with the force.  
* * *  
Wedge Antilles stepped into the breifing room. Ackbar was standing in the center, waiting for the final meeting people to arrive. Finnaly the last stragglers in the corridors came. Acbar began:  
The Kessel government has built up a huge arrmy that would help or destroy us. Fortunately, Kessel will embrace the rebellion and hide us here until the Empire has forgotten about our threat.  
Ackbar continued to tell the officers that they would work as surface personell on Kessel until due time. The Bothan SpyNet would keep tabs and inform a random rebel when the time was ripe.  
* * *  
What leia found was smoke. Smoke billowing out from the melted door. The fire was extinguished, but nearly everything inside was burnt to ash, melted, destroyed. Except for the box. A box of silver metal was scorched with burn marks, but intact. Leia levitated it out of the chamber. It was of no use now. She opened it up with the force, and flipped it over. The contents spilled out. Jackpot.  
A lightsaber, of incredibly detailed construction, spilled into the sand. Tools and materials to make lightsabers and other equipment of the jedi of old also landed in the sand. And finnaly....twelve cubes. Holocrons.  
Quickly putting the equipment in a compartment on the speeder, Leia Organa Solo sped towards Obi-Wan Ben' Kenobi's home on the desert planet of tatooine. Training would begin the next day. And when they were finished, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo would be the first Jedi, and the last.  
* * *  
Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker were sleeping. Vergere was preparing. She set the last finishing details, then began. When Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker awoke, they would find themselves in the Embrace of Pain.  
  
  
Epilouge  
  
Wedge received his assignment and began working as a pilot the very next day. The Kessel Mine owners didn't like to wait. He studied the transports, and sighed. His new life...for too long....would soon begin.  
* * *  
Jacen and Jaina Solo blasted through a door with their incredibly strong force powers. The green and purple blade deflected millions of bolts.   
Where's Anakin??? Jaina's concerned voice reached Jacen's ears.   
A Jedi-troop jumped at Jacen, and he simply ducked and stuck his lightsaber up. Stupid clones.  
Don't know! I think he wen't ahead, dammit!  
* * *  
Anakin Solo stepped into the room. It was pure white, and his grandfather, Darth Vader, was clearly visible at the far end. His red lightsaber was ignited and pointed to the ground. The twins were   
Anakin stripped off his Brown robe and held out his right hand. The hilt of his lightsaber flew from his belt to his outstretched hand. He fingered the dimond-shaped button and with a snap-hiss the yellow blade extended.  
"So, you have passed all the tests, and have become the strongest jedi yet, as far as i can see." Vader said, pointing the blood-colored blade up as he began walking nearer to Anakin.  
"Yes, and I have become stronger than you even. You were not meant to fulfill the prophecy. I was." Anakin responded. Vader was infront of him now, and Anakin put his left leg behind him to keep a sturdy balance as he held his right hand out.  
Vader had a look of pure hatred on his face, though the mask hid it. "You will not escape, like you did on Tatoinne. No, i have a feeling you will die here, now."  
In a lightning-fast move, Vader swung his sword down to Anakin's right leg. Anakin twisted his wrist and his yellow blade intersected the crimson energy blade. Vader laughed, a cold, evil laugh. "So, you have learned more than i thought. You are not a boy, but a man."  
"And i am not a monster!" Anakin finished as he spun and came out with a strong blow that slashed through the control pad on Vader's suit.  
Vader grinned. "I no longer need it anyway. I have become so strong in the dark side that i can withstand anything." He swung down on the sixteen year-old boy, who parried over and over again.  
Anakin smiled grimly back and switched to offense. He spun his sword in an intracate dance, and he saw the flaw as plain as Vader did a second before it happened. His blade clashed with vader's. The strength of his swing would have brought Vader down, if he had not moved out of the way. Clumsily stumbling forward, anakin fell to the floor and rolled over. He sat up, and held up his blade to defend, but his grandfather was too smart. He aimed _below _the blade. _Below _the hilt. He aimed for his wrist.  
"Nooooooooo!" He yelled as Vader swung down on his wrist.  
His blade connected. Dark-red blood oozed out of the cut. Anakin's hand fell onto the white floor. He looked up as a dark shadow loomed over him.  
"And now, you will....die!" Vader said, and spun faster than anyone could see. His blade came closer and closer to Anakin's neck.  
One foot.  
Ten inches.  
Eight inches.  
Five inches.  
And all Jacen and Jaina could do was watch, pinned to the wall.  
  
Anakin Solo, five years old, sat up in his bed on forlorn Tatoinne. Into his window came the glow of the twin moons of Tatooine. And in his eyes, it could be seen:A glimmer, a twinkle, a Star of Hope.  
* * *  


The Embrace of Pain dropped Mara Jade. Her red hair had been picked off by strange crawling creatures. She caught a glimpse of Luke, hanging in his spot in the Embrace of Pain.  
A bird-like claw softly stepped into her feild of vision. You'd like some water, wouldn't you? A flask was dangled in front of Mara. She pulled herself to her feet and chugged it. The water all absorbed into the back of her throat.  
A thump signalled Luke hitting the ground behind her.  
Mara croaked.  
Spreading her arms sympatheticly, Vergere said sadly, I have no more for you. I am terribly sorry. Follow me now.  
With that, the Fosh turned and led the two to their futre. When they emerged, they would lead the good against the Empire. They would bring peace to the galaxy...once and for all.  
  


*****A/N*****  
Okay, this is basicly the first book'. You know how like in Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring there are the two books: The first one being the journey from Hobbiton to Rivendell, the second being the council of Elrond to the end of the book. This is just the first book. The journey is only half way there. :) If anyone would like to help me start the second one, i'd much appreciate it. I have tried to write the second book but haven't had any luck so far. E-mail me if you would and i'll e-mail you what i have and most likely take you up on your offer. :)  
  
Yahoo!:EmoPunk1865@yahoo.com  
Hotmail:weasleyboy13@hotmail.com


End file.
